Joker'in Doğuşu
by Crymask
Summary: DC Evreni'nden Joker karakterine yeni bir yaklaşım: Bu bölümde Joker ve Batman ilk kez tanışırlar. Joker'in Gotham'da yarattığı kargaşadan sonra, Batman ortaya çıkıp onu durdurmaya karar verir. Batman onu yakaladıktan sonra Gotham'ın yakınındaki bir ada olan Arkham Şehri'nde bulunan Arkham Akıl Hastanesi'ne yollatır.


Joker'S Origin

_Fan made art by Adem Yücel_

A new approach to character Joker from DC Universe. In this episode Batman and Joker meets first time. After Joker's devastating assaults to Arkham City which is an island near Gotham, Batman decides to show up and stop him. After Batman catches him, he is sent to Arkham Asylum where a new journey begins for both Joker and Harleen Quinzel.

Elleri ve ayakları bileklerinden kahverengi kısa kemerlerle sıkıca bağlanmıştı. Onu taşıdıkları sedyede her zaman attığı kahkahalarını atmıyordu bu sefer. Gözleri fıldır fıldır dönmüyordu. Dalmıştı hatta. Duvarların yarısına kadar fayans döşeli dar hastane koridorundan ilerliyordu, ona eşlik eden bir düzine insanla beraber.

Aklında hep o sahne vardı. Asla çıkaramıyordu zihninden. Bir an olsun bile düşünmeden edemiyordu. Bir boşluk oluşmuştu içinde. Kendini düşerken hayal ediyordu. Karanlık, soğuk ve kar tanelerinin arasından Gotham'ın bitişik ve koyu renkli binalarının arasından süzülürken.

"… bunu başarabileceğinizden emin misiniz? Sonuçta o çok tehlikeli birisi." Kendini aniden bir sohbetin ortasında bulmuştu bağlı olduğu sedyede. Birkaç aynasız, doktor önlüğünü giydiği halde doktordan çok bir mankene benzettiği sarışın bayanla konuşuyordu.

"Hiç şüpheniz olmasın! Onca sene bunun için eğitim aldım. Ayrıca bu tarz hastaların özel ilgi alanıma girdiğini de belirtirim."

"Sanırım size güvenmekten başka bir çaremiz yok Doktor Quinzel . İyi şanslar!"

Quinzel… Onu bir türlü rahat bırakmayan hayallerinin arasına birden bu isim karışıvermişti. Şöyle bir silkelenip usulca fısıldadı "Bu, eğlenceli olacağa benziyor hihihihihi!"

Doktor Quinzel onu incelemeye başlayalı 3 gün olmuştu. Ve o hala tek bir kelime etmemişti. Üçüncü günün öğle sonrasıydı. Yemeği gelmişti.

"Bak, bugün de yemezsen ölebilirsin! Serumlar da bir yere kadar!"

"Joker."

"A-anlamadım?!"

"Bana Joker diyebilirsin."

"P-pekala Joker! Bu çok güzel! Benimle temasa geçmeyi istemen büyük bir gelişme."

"Evet, seninle temasa geçmeyi çok isterim!"

"..? H-her neyse şimdi yer misin?"

"Ah, tabi ki!"

"Tamam! Brandon buraya gel!"

"Hayır, hayır! Yalnzca, sen yedireceksen yerim!" Brandon ile Quinzel bir an göz göze geldiler. Birkaç saniye sonrasında Quinzel "Her şey yolunda" mimiği yaparak Brandon'ı geri gönderdi ve Joker'e yemeğini yedirmeye başladı.

"Pekala Bay Joker! Nereden başl…"

"Iyyy! Bu hastane yemekleri hapishanedekilerden bile beter!" Joker birden ağzındakini tükürmüştü.

"..?!"

Joker'in bağırmasını duyan güvenlik görevlileri hemen içeri daldılar, "Bir sorun mu var?!"

Tam da bu sırada Joker, Quinzel'e "Bir şeyler mi duymak istiyorsun tatlım? Pekala sana yardım edeceğim," dedi "Eğer bana az pişmiş, hatta çok az pişmiş ya da çok çok az pişmiş bir biftek yaptırırsan!"

"Ahh! Çocuklar, adamı duydunuz."

"Bu ucubeye o kadar yüz vermeyin Doktor Quinzel!"

"Bana işimi öğretmeyin ve hemen şu bifteği getirin!"

"Tamam tamam!"

Joker, bifteği yedikten sonra ona meraklı gözlerini dikmiş Quinzel'in yaka kartına baktı ve "Sana Harleen diyebilir miyim?" dedi.

"Tabi diyebilirsin. Hatta belki ben de sana isminle hitap edebilirim ha? Ne dersin?"

"Ediyorsun ya Harleen."

"Yani gerçek adınla?"

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! İnan bana tatlım şu an olduğum kişi hepinizden daha gerçek! Hepiniz, bütün toplum o kadar yapmacık ve sahte ki! Ahh!"

"Pekala Joker! O zaman anlat bana bakalım, seni böyle düşündüren ne?"

"Aslında doktor," dedi ki Joker, aklına yeniden o sahne gelmişti. Karanlıkta, kar taneleri ile beraber yere süzüldüğü şu sahne. "Aslında, normal bir zamanıma denk gelseydin sen bana değil ben sana psikologluk yapıyor olurdum ve emin ol üç günde değil üç saatte aklını tamamen yıkardım!"

"Peki seni bunu yapmaktan alıkoyan nedir?"

"Alıkoyan ne? Ah, evet güzel bir soru. Hassas bir dönemime denk geldin Harleen, tatlım. Çok hassas."

"Sana bu süreci atlatmanda yardım etmeyi çok isterim."

"Evet, bunu gerçekten istiyor gibisin. Sana benim hakkımda bu dünyada başka kimsenin bilmediği şeyleri anlatacağım. Ne kadar şanslı olduğunu hayal bile edemezsin. Senin gibi bir ucube delisi bir ucube için, bir ucubenin dünyasını kendi ağzından dinlemek bir çeşit orgazm olmalı ha? Ne dersin tatlım?"

Harleen Quinzel donup kalmıştı. Adını tam koyamıyordu ama bu adamda ona çekici gelen bir şeyler vardı. Konuşurken kendine duyduğu güven onu etkiliyordu. Bu adam deli değildi. "Hayır, hayır kesinlikle değil!" Bir psikopata göre de oldukça mantıklı düşünüyordu. Onun ne olduğunu çözmek, Harleen'in o an ki tek arzusuydu.

"Hey! Sana diyorum bebeğim! Dinlemek istemiyor musun yoksa?"

"A-ah! Hayır, olur mu öyle şey?! Lütfen devam et!"

"Biliyor musun benim babam bir keşti. Hahahahahaha! Hala kulağa komik geliyor! O devirde uyuşturucuyu nasıl buluyordu hayret doğrusu! Her neyse. Babamın elinden hiçbir iş gelmezdi. Ona nerede uyuşturucu temin edebilecek bir çevre var oraya yerleşirdi. Peşinden bizi de sürüklerdi."

"Kardeşlerin var mıydı peki?"

"Bir tane kız kardeşim vardı. Ahmağın tekiydi. Ona ne zaman baksam burnu akardı ve ağlayıp dururdu. Annemse çok inançlı birisiydi. Daima tanrının onu babamı düzeltmek için görevlendirdiğini falan söylerdi. Hahahahaha ne manyak kadın ama! İşte bu şekilde sefil bir hayat yaşarken babam bir gün yeni bir iş bulduğunu söyledi. Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Ay-ay gülmed… Hahaha! Gülmeden söyleyemiyorum. Bulduğu iş ne biliyor musun?"

"Neymiş?"

"Sirkte çalışacakmış! Buna inanabiliyor musun? Hahahaha! İpten ipe atlayacakmı…" Joker birden duraksadı. Aklına yine o sahne gelmişti. Kendi kendine söylendi "İpten ipe atlayacakmış. İpten ipe… Batman!.."

"Duyamadım?"

"İpten ipe diyorum! Ahh, annem o kadar sevinmişti ki. Yüzündeki o tarifsiz mutluğu anlatamam. Sanki önceki işinden daha iyiymiş gibi!"

"Önce ne iş yapıyordu ki?"

"Kaynak yapıyordu."

"Peki sonra ne oldu?"

"İşe daha başlamadan ben neler olup bittiğini anlamıştım. Bizi sirkin yanında kurulan çadırlardan birine taşıdı. Artık yeni evimizin orası olduğunu söyledi. Her yer uyuşturucu satıcısı kaynıyordu! El altından işlerini yürütüyorlardı. "Büyük patron" dedikleri adam, sirk kisvesini de değişik şehirlere rahat rahat girip çıkmak için yaratmıştı. Taşınabilir olması da yakalanma riskini azaltıyordu."

"Çok iyi bir düzen kurmuşlar desene!"

"Hahahaha! Örnek doktorumuzun ağzının suyu aktı! Ding Ding! Hahahaha!.. Her neyse, babam kendi satıcıdan çok içici olduğu için pek para kazanamıyordu. Beni sirkte çalışmaya zorladı. Elime bir deste kağıt verip sihir numaraları yapmamı istedi. Ben de oradaki sihirbazlardan bir numara öğrendim."

"Neydi o?"

"Ellerimi… Ellerimi çözer misin?"

"Oh! Orada dur işte!"

"Sana sadece numaramı gösterecektim."

"Ah! P-pekala! Bunu yaptığımım için işimden olabilirim ama!" derken Harleen Quinzel Joker'in el bileklerini sıkan kahverengi kemerleri bir demir çubuk aracılığıyla gevşetti. Joker ellerini birden havaya kaldırınca Harleen korkmuştu!

"Oh! Korkma tatlım! Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Sadece… Niye çıkmıyor bu! Hah!" derken sağ elinde aniden bir deste belirmişti. Destedeki kartları tek tek gösterdi. Hepsi farklıydı. Sonra arkalarını çevirip, Harleen'e bir kart seçmesini söyledi. Harleen bir kart seçti, çıkan kart jokerdi. Daha sonra desteyi tekrar karıp bir daha seçmesini söyledi. Sonuç aynıydı! Destedeki kartlar değişik görünüyordu ama Harleen'in her seçtiği joker kartı çıkıyordu.

"Vay canına! Bunu nasıl yapıyorsun?"

"Meslek sırrı diyebilirim tatlım! İşte, artık sihirbazdan öğrendiğim numarayı biliyorsun. Ben bunu yaparak para kazanırken babam da kazandıklarımla uyuşturucu almakla meşguldü. Yalnız kazandığım para yetmediğinden borcu çok birikmişti. Çok tükettiğinden vücudu iflasın eşiğine gelmişti. Bu yüzden dağıtıma çıkacak gücü de kalmamıştı. Onlar da ona bir iş verdiler. Hahahahahaha! Yeni işi neydi tahmin et?"

"..?"

"Palyaçoluk! Hahahahahaha! Keş palyaço, çok komik değil mi? Hahahahaha!"

"E-evet."

"Palyaçoluk yapmaya başladığı ilk gün yine krize girmiş. Ona istediğini vermeyince o gece çadıra çıldırmış gibi geldi. Hatta çıldırmak fiili işte babamdı! Hahahaha! Gözü dönmüştü. Annem ona uyuşturucuyu bırakması gerektiğini söyleyip duruyordu. Dayanamadı, bıçağını çekip anneme saplamaya başladı!"

"Aman Tanrım!"

"Ah evet! İşte ben de öyle dedim ama ahmak kız kardeşim demekle kalmadı ve babamı durdurmaya çalıştı. Ve sonra o da hakkına düşeni aldı! Hah! Defalarca, defalarca bıçaklandı. Artık iç organlarını görebiliyordum."

"B-bu korkunç! Peki sen ne yapıyordun?"

"Hiç! Hahahaha! Komik değil mi? Öylece oturmuş ailemin katledilişini izliyordum. Derken bana döndü ve birden 'Sen neye bakıyorsun öyle?' dedi, 'Bir palyaçoya gülmen gerektiğini bilmiyor musun? Neden bu kadar ciddisin?' Cevap veremedim. Korkudan tir tir titriyordum. Olduğum yere çakılıp kalmıştım. O ise eski işinden aşırdığı malzemeleri topladığı kutudan kaynak makinesini aldı eline ve bana doğru yaklaşmaya başladı. 'Bir palyaçoya karşı neden bu kadar ciddisin?' Üzerime doğru geldikçe sesinin şiddeti de artıyordu. 'Bir palyaçoya karşı neden bu kadar ciddisin?!' Ve kaynak makinesini yüzüme doğrultup 'Haydi şu yüze bir daha hiç çıkmayacak bir gülücük katalım' dedi."

"Y-yüce Tanrım! Dudağından elmacık kemiklerine kadar uzanan bu kırmızılık palyaço boyası değil, derinde kalan yanık izi!"

"Hahahahahaha! Çok iyi bir baba oğul ilişkimiz olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Ama bunun bir yalan olduğunu hemen anlarsın! Hahahaha!"

"Sen… Sen neler yaşadın böyle?"

"Dur! Dahası da var! Ben bayılmışım o acıyla. Gözlerimi açtığımda hastanedeydim. İşte bunun gibi iğrenç yemekleri olan lanet olası şu kokusu hepsinde aynı olan hastanelerden birinde. Babamı yaptıkları yüzünden o gece vurmuşlar. Alnına tek kurşun. Biliyor musun hayattaki tek pişmanlığım işte odur!"

"N-neden?"

"O adamın çok daha acılı bir ölüm hakettiğine inandığım için! Hahahaha! Çok iyi bir evladım değil mi? Ah, işte bu şekilde çaresiz, parasız ve kimsesiz mecburen o çadıra geri döndüm. Yerde hala kız kardeşimle annemin kanları duruyordu. Orada birkaç gece uyumaya çalıştım. Çok denedim ama başaramıyordum! Ne zaman uyusam rüyamda korkunç palyaçolar bana saldırıyordu! Hahahaha! Ne kabus ama!"

"Ne kadar kalabildin orada?"

"Ta ki o gelene kadar."

"O kim?"

"Gördüğüm en manyak herif! Hahahaha! O sirkte uyuşturucu satıldığını öğrenmiş, tüm malı kendisine almak için sirki basmış! Ve ne yapmak için biliyor musun? Kendi uyuşturcusunu! Hahahahaha! Ne manyak ama! Her neyse… Yine o çığlık çığlığa kabuslarımın birinden kalktığım o gece karşımda onu ve adamlarını gördüm. Hepsi birer ninjaydı! Hah! Çok iyi dövüşüyorlardı. Derken çadırın içine girdiler. O adam bana doğru yaklaştı. Bana hayatım boyunca unutamayacağım o şeyleri söyledi!"

"?!"

"Korkularını yenmek istiyorsan ufaklık, korkunun kendisi olmalısın!"

"B-bu da ne demek?"

"O garip dumandan koklatana kadar benim de neden bahsettiğiyle ilgili hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Fakat dumanı koklayınca birden her şey değişti. Hayaller görmeye başladım. Her yerdelerdi. Her yer palyaço doluydu! Korkunç palyaçolar, üzerime geliyorlardı. Hahahahahaha! İşte şimdi tam terapi oldu ha doktor, ne dersin?! Hahaha! Evet, ben de orada ya ölecek ya da dediği gibi yapıp korkumu yenecektim. Ve ne oldu bil! Hahahahahaha!"

"B-bu inanılmaz! O adam kimmiş peki öğrenebildin mi?"

Joker, kartlarıyla oynarken yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve uyuşuk bir sesle konuştu, "Ra's al Ghul." Harleen çok heyecanlanmıştı. Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Aklına gelen tek şey "Bütün bunları bana neden anlattın peki?" oldu.  
>Joker gülümseyerek, "Çünkü, " dedi "Bu hayatta herkesin kötü olduğuna inandım. İnsanların birbirini katledişini izlemekten keyif aldım. Kaos ve terörü ebeveynlerim olarak bildim. İnsanların ve tabi eğer varsa tanrının iyi olmadığını düşündüm. Ve bu düşüncemde şimdiye kadar hiç yanılmamıştım. Fakat o lanet olasıca… Ah… O lanet herif!" "Kimden bahsediyorsun?"<br>"Batman!"  
>"Batman mi? O da kim?"<br>"Evet, şu ucube kostümlü adam! Yakında adını sık duyacaksın merak etme..."  
>"Peki sana ne yaptı da bu kadar kızgınsın?"<br>"Ne mi yaptı?.. Ne mi yaptı?! Ne yaptı biliyor musun, benim için hayatını riske attı! O otelin yirmi bilmem kaçıncı katından aşağıya düşerken beni tuttu! Buna inanabiliyor musun?! Hiç düşünmeden ardımdan atladı ve beni havada yakaladı! Ahh! İşte bu beni çok kızdırdı! Şu an istediğim tek şey Batman'in birini öldürdüğünü görmek! Ve… Ve bunu göreceğim, nihahahahaha!"  
> <div> 


End file.
